Puro afecto (TRADUCCIÓN)
by Lady of the Slash
Summary: Zoro es atacado por un polen que lo hace volver a un estado más primitivo. Ahora, mientras la tripulación se acostumbra a su "perro-Zoro", Sanji se acostumbra a que el espadachín lo siga a todas partes.


Este fic es una traducción autorizada de Pure from Affection, de StarkBlack. Si os gusta y os manejáis con el inglés aunque sea un poquito, no lo dudéis y dejadle a ella también una review haciéndole saber que os ha gustado su trabajo ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Puro afecto<strong>

—Entonces… —Nami hizo una mueca ante el espectáculo de más abajo— ¿Solo tenemos que lidiar con ello hasta que o encuentres una cura o bien descubras que su estado es permanente?

Chopper asintió lentamente, con la mejilla apoyada en sus brazos cruzados. Estaba sentado con sus piernas colgando del borde la cubierta superior, contemplando como Luffy corría por la hierba con Zoro persiguiéndole los talones.

—No es una amenaza para nosotros —explicó Chopper—. Todavía somos sus nakama, nos sigue conociendo, es solo que ahora se relaciona de manera un poco diferente con nosotros.

—Eso es quedarse corto —Sanji se llevó su cigarrillo a sus labios e inhaló. El humo era una quemadura reconfortante en su garganta y sus pulmones, y la nicotina calmaba sus nervios mientras pensaba en lo jodida que era la situación.

Usopp hizo un ruido.

—Me parece que necesitas explicar lo que está pasando otra vez. Creo que no lo procesé la primera vez.

Chopper se volvió hacia el francotirador y lo miró con simpatía.

—Tan solo piensa en Zoro como un perro… un perro grande y peligroso que camina sobre dos piernas. Lo que quiera que fuera la cosa que le afectó, lo ha hecho regresar a un estado más… primitivo. Todo lo que hace, dice o siente es completamente un instinto natural. No tiene prejuicios, inhibiciones ni nada de eso.

—No irá a empezar a mearse por todos lados, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sanji.

—No tengo ni idea —Chopper se encogió de hombros—. Deberíamos ser capaces de entrenarlo como con cualquier otro animal inteligente. Y si los efectos no son permanentes, estoy seguro de que encontraremos la cura enseguida.

Nami suspiró.

—Bueno, eso espero, porque nuestro segundo al mando en modo cachorro ha convertido a nuestro capitán en un retrasado aún más grande.

Sanji siguió fumando mucho después de que la tripulación se hubiera dispersado. El cocinero contempló a Luffy jugando en la hierba con Zoro. Lo dos forcejeaban y se reían juntos bajo el sol. Cuando Zoro cogió una esquina de la camisa de Luffy con sus dientes, el capitán estalló de risa y comenzó otra ronda de pilla-pilla. Después de un rato, a Usopp se le pasó el miedo y se unió al dúo, con juguetes improvisados como un palo o una pelota de goma para que Zoro los persiguiera. Cuando el espadachín los traía de vuelta, tiraba el juguete a sus pies y se agachaba, preparado para que alguien lo lanzara otra vez. Chopper también se unió, riendo cada vez que Zoro corría para traer lo que quiera que hubieran lanzado al otro lado de la cubierta. Incluso Franky hizo un lanzamiento o dos, riendo con naturalidad cuando Zoro le traía de vuelta la pelota, emocionado y expectante.

—Es como un perro de verdad… —murmuró Sanji.

—¿Por qué no estás también ahí abajo? —la tranquila voz de Robin flotó como el humo por encima de su hombro.

—¡Ah, Robin-chwan! —canturreó Sanji— ¡Iría a jugar, pero tengo que acabar la cena! ¡No puedo permitir que mis preciosas damas pasen hambre solo porque nuestro querido Marimo es demasiado estúpido como para saber que no debe atacar a plantas extrañas con los dientes!

Robin rio suavemente.

—En su defensa diré que espadachín-san solo estaba intentando deshacerse de obstáculos potencialmente peligrosos antes de que pasáramos.

Sanji sacudió la cabeza.

—Le dije que dejara la puñetera cosa tranquila.

—Pero no lo hizo, y ahora ha sido atacado por el polen, y tenemos que lidiar con las consecuencias. Es inútil llorar sobre leche derramada.

Sanji sonrió y asintió con gentileza

—Gracias, preciosa Robin-chwan, por ese discurso desmotivador. Las malas noticias siempre suenan mucho mejor cuando salen de tus labios.

Robin sacudió la cabeza, tarareando en voz baja.

—Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Sí que lo he hecho —respondió Sanji—. Y ahora tengo que terminar la cena.

Robin lo miró con esos ojos que siempre parecían saber demasiado. Sanji se sintió romperse bajo esa mirada, y finalmente miró hacia otro lado.

—De acuerdo, cómo debes saber… —dio una calada y la expulsó lentamente— Si el Marimo es ahora puro instinto, entonces tienen sentido que esté jugando con Luffy. ¿Puedes ver como molesta a Usopp y protege a Chooper? Es solo una versión más atontada de su comportamiento habitual. Si yo bajara ahí abajo…

Se interrumpió, esperando que ella entendiera de lo que estaba hablando y lo dejara correr, pero no lo hizo. Siguió sondeándolo con esos ojos inquisitivos.

Sanji refunfuñó, sintiéndose un poco como un niño revoltoso.

—Si bajo ahí, probablemente se enfade e intente atacarme. Y no quiero… —se detuvo, odiando cómo sonaba, como si se sintiera relegado— No quiero estropearles la diversión.

Cuando ella no dijo nada, Sanji se volvió para mirarla. Esperaba ver algo como pena o al menos algún tipo de entendimiento, pero la mirada en su rostro era más de diversión que de otra cosa.

—¿Qué? —dijo haciendo un mohín.

Robin sacudió la cabeza.

—Encuentro desconcertante que dos personas que son tan cercanas puedan ser tan ajenas la una de la otra —con eso, se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Lo saludó por encima de su hombro, y cuando volvió a hablar otra vez, Sanji, pudo oír la sonrisa extendiéndose por sus labios — Te veré en la cena.

Cuando alcanzó la cubierta de abajo, se acercó hacia el grupo de lucha libre. Luffy le dio la bienvenida, y Zoro se sentó, contemplándola con cautela mientras cogía la pelota de la hierba. Robin se acercó y se arrodilló para pasar su mano por su pelo verde y corto.

El afecto fue casi instantáneo. Los labios de Zoro se abrieron en una amplia sonrisa, y se acuclilló expectante mientras Robin preparaba su brazo para lanzar. La pelota cruzó el aire y Zoro la persiguió. Pero no la atrapó: Robin utilizó sus poderes para hacer crecer manos donde quiera que la pelota estuviera a punto de aterrizar. La cosa se acabó convirtiendo en un gran juego de intentar atrapar la pelota, con Robin lanzándola continuamente del mástil a la cubierta, a una pared, y vuelta a empezar. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper casi se mueren de risa, y la cara de Zoro era la expresión de la pura felicidad mientras perseguía al juguete por toda la nave.

Sanji apretó la punta de su cigarrillo contra su zapato, y con un profundo suspiro se dio la vuelta para escabullirse en la cocina.

No estaba celoso. No lo estaba.

Se dirigió al fregadero, pero un destello metálico lo detuvo en seco. Las espadas de Zoro estaban apoyadas contra la pared, solitarias e inatendidas.

Sanji parpadeó. Esas espadas eran muy importantes para Zoro y, ahora mismo, él no se encontraba en condiciones de cuidar de ellas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Sanji las cogió con cuidado y se dirigió a la bodega. Había armarios en lo alto con candados. Solo Sanji sabía las combinaciones. Abrió uno, y colocó las espadas con cuidado dentro, acolchándolas con un par de sacos de arroz.

Cerró la puerta del armario y le puso el candado, sintiéndose satisfecho, y volvió a la cocina para empezar la salsa para acompañar a la carne.

* * *

><p>La cena fue algo interesante de ver. Se le ofreció a Zoro un plato en la mesa, pero él dejó muy claro que quería comer en el suelo. Al principio Sanji estaba preocupado por que hiciera un enorme desastre de todo y él tuviera que acabar limpiando una cantidad colosal de comida, pero resultó que Zoro comió más o menos lo mismo, tan solo que con menos cubiertos.<p>

Sanji se quedó frente al fregadero, contemplando los vasos que necesitaban ser llenados otra vez. Había colocado los platos con la comida sobre la encimera, y Brook los había pasado amablemente a la mesa. Al cocinero no le gustaba la idea de que sus preciosas damas se tuvieran que servir ellas misma, pero le gustaba todavía menos la de perro-Zoro enfadándose y arrasando con su cocina.

Contempló un poco irritado como Nami deslizó un trozo de su carne bajo la mesa y se lo dio a Zoro. Zoro había sido cauteloso al principio con la navegante, pero igual que con Robin, cuando Nami le había palmeado la cabeza y le había dicho que era un como mono de esa manera, Zoro había sonreído y hecho su versión de menear la cola.

Sanji no estaba celoso. No lo estaba.

Sanji tenía puesta una oreja en la conversación mientras se giraba para empezar a llenar el fregadero con agua caliente. Prefería empezar con los platos ahora y tener un poco más de tiempo libre. Preparar el desayuno iba a ser fácil, simplemente podía hacerlo por la mañana.

Fue el silencio lo que le erizó la parte de detrás del cuello. Dejó de fregar la olla que tenía entre las manos y miró por encima de su hombro. Se encontró con la mayoría de la tripulación mirándolo desde la mesa, con expresiones divertidas en sus rostros. Habría sido una visión entretenida si no fuese tan inquietante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sanji.

Luffy le sonrió y señaló. Sanji miró donde le indicaba y vio una cabeza de pelo verde asomándose desde detrás de la barra. Los ojos de Zoro, grandes y curiosos, miraban a Sanji. El cocinero se quedó congelado, no muy seguro exactamente de qué hacer. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, secándose las manos en un pequeño trapo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.

Zoro hizo un ruido y desapareció otra vez detrás de la barra. La tripulación estalló a reír. Incluso Nami sonrió a Sanji, y el cocinero sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder.

—¡Quiere jugar, Sanji! —dijo Luffy riéndose a carcajadas.

Sanji negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para acabar de fregar la olla.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

Era imposible que Zoro quisiera jugar con él. Zoro lo odiaba… más o menos. No se llevaban bien _nunca_, así que, ¿por qué ahora que el espadachín se había visto reducido a sus instintos más básicos iba a querer estar cerca de Sanji? Era una locura. Seguramente estaba acechando, acostumbrándose al terreno, preparándose para un ataque.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las explicaciones racionales que se dio, cuando acabó de fregar los platos, Sanji se sintió un poco más relajado de lo que se había sentido en todo el día.

* * *

><p>La hora de dormir resultó ser un problema. Zoro no quería dormir solo. Al principio se acurró con Luffy, dejando que el joven lo envolviera con sus brazos de goma coma una especie de almohada. Luffy estaba feliz con ello, y se durmió casi instantáneamente. Pero los chicos solo habían estado en cama una media hora más o menos cuando Zoro decidió que quería dormir con Chopper. Las risas provenientes de la litera de Chopper eran entrañables, pero hacían que a Sanji le fuera imposible dormir.<p>

Al final, después de otra media hora con Usopp y otro cambio a Chopper, Sanji decidió irse a dormir al sofá cama de la cocina. Cogió su almohada y su manta, y arrastró los pies fuera del dormitorio de los chicos hasta la cocina. No se molestó en encender las luces, simplemente tiró del pestillo que liberaba la cama plegable y se dejó caer sobre el colchón lleno de bultos pero cómodo.

Tuvo cuarenta y cinco minutos de sueño.

La puerta de la cocina abriéndose lo despertó. Permaneció tumbado, escuchando las suaves pisadas contra los tablones de madera, y se tensó cuando le llegó el familiar aroma a acero. Eso era todo, Zoro iba a intentar matarlo mientras dormía. Incluso habiendo retrocedido hasta ser básicamente un animal, Zoro todavía odiaba cada fibra de su ser, y ahora el vínculo de la camaradería no significaba nada. Zoro iba a intentar matarlo, y era justificable porque estaba alimentado puramente por instinto.

Sanji se preparó, tensando los músculos de una pierna, preparándose para darle una buena patada en cuanto supiera dónde estaba el espadachín. Sintió la presencia del otro cerca, apretó los puños, respiró hondo…

—Sanji… —la voz de Zoro era baja, más profunda de lo habitual.

Sanji se quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué significaba eso? Sabía que Zoro todavía podía hablar, pero no lo había oído desde el accidente. ¿Debería contestar? ¿Debería fingir que seguía dormido?

El hecho de que no estuvieran peleando era más intrigante que cualquier otra preocupación que tenía el cocinero, así que se encontró respondiendo.

—¿Qué quieres, Marimo?

Sintió una mano en su hombro y casi atacó.

—Sanji… cálido… —susurró Zoro.

El corazón de Sanji se detuvo. ¿Zoro quería dormir con él? Podía imaginarse al zoquete queriendo dormir con Chopper o con Luffy, ¿pero con él? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Zoro lo odiaba! … más o menos. Este nuevo y extraño giro de los acontecimientos hizo que la cabeza del rubio diera vueltas tan rápido que sintió como si fuera a caerse del catre.

—Um… —murmuró— ¿estás seguro? Soy un acaparador.

Sintió el cuerpo de Zoro desplazarse e inclinarse hacia el sofá-cama.

—Sanji… cálido… —dijo de nuevo.

Sanji hizo una mueca en la oscuridad.

—Oh, es cierto, probablemente no me entiendas. ¿Entonces por qué te estoy hablando? —el cocinero sacó el labio inferior y resopló, agitando su flequillo rubio.

—Vale, de acuerdo. Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche, pero si haces lo que estabas haciendo en el dormitorio voy a coserte a patadas.

Zoro estaba encima de la cama y acurrucado a su lado antes de que Sanji hubiera acabado de hablar. El espadachín enterró la cara en el pecho de Sanji, e hizo un sonido que fue como un cruce entre un suspiro humano y un ronroneo muy gatuno.

Sanji no sabía qué pensar, y tenía menos idea de qué hacer, así que hizo la única cosa que podía hacer: se relajó apoyándose contra las almohadas y cerró los ojos. Ya se preocuparía por ello mañana.

* * *

><p>Durante los siguientes días, Zoro lo siguió a todas partes. Al principio era molesto, y vergonzoso. Cuando Sanji se daba la vuelta durante su cigarrillo matutino y gruñía: "¿Qué quieres, Marimo? Son como las cinco y media de la mañana. Vuelve a la cama", el espadachín-convertido-en-perro le sonreía.<p>

—Hambre.

Así que Sanji supuso que era eso. Zoro permanecía cerca de él porque Sanji era el cocinero. Al igual que un perro, las lealtades de Zoro era hacia la persona que lo alimentaba. Tenía más misterio.

Pero después, el espadachín se quedaba en la galería después de que cada comida terminara. Se sentaba y contemplaba a Sanji fregar los platos durante unos minutos, y después se arrastraba rápidamente bajo la mesa para hacer la siesta. Luffy y Usopp asomaban la cabeza veinte minutos después, preguntando dónde estaba Zoro. Sanji, con el rostro ardiendo, había chillado que no tenía ni idea de por qué Zoro estaba en la cocina y que podían arrastrarlo fuera y jugar con él si querían, ¡muchas gracias!

Luffy simplemente se había reído y había retrocedido hasta la puerta.

—Ah, está bien, Sanji. Jugaremos con él después. Esta sea probablemente su habitación favorita, así que no es extraño que quiera hacer la siesta aquí.

Habitación favorita… había refunfuñado Sanji para sí mismo. Solo es su habitación favorita porque come aquí…

Zoro había jugado un poco después de comer, pero había vuelto a la cocina cuando hubo agotado a los miembros más jóvenes de la tripulación. Cuando Sanji había echado un vistazo por la puerta, se encontró con Luffy, Usopp y Chopper apoyados los unos contra los otras en la borda, sosteniendo cañas de pescar en sus cansadas manos. Se había dado la vuelta hacia Zoro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Niños.

Zoro lo había seguido, lo había mirado preparar la comida y aceptado pequeños trozos de carne y queso con una sonrisa tan brillante que llenó el corazón de Sanji de felicidad. El cocinero había estado en muchos océanos, alimentado a todo tipo de personas, pero ninguna había mostrado una alegría tan incontrolable al comer su comida. Sanji había estirado la mano acariciado con cariño la cabeza de Zoro. El pelo verde era áspero y grueso, y hacía cosquillas a sus dedos mientras rascaba son suavidad el cuero cabelludo. Zoro prácticamente había rodado de felicidad, y Sanji sintió como sus tripas daban un vuelco agradable.

Después de que pasara una semana, todo era rutina y ya no le daba vergüenza. Zoro dormía con Sanji en la cocina (el cocinero no podía abrazarse con el espadachín cuando estaban en el cuarto de los chicos) y se levantaba pronto con el cocinero cuando hacía el desayuno. El espadachín hacía la siesta entre el desayuno y la comida, y después jugaba fuera en la cubierta con Luffy y los demás antes de cenar. A veces Zoro se tomaba un descanso de lo habitual e iba a visitar a las chicas en la cubierta superior, donde estaban tomando el sol o leyendo, pero principalmente se quedaba en la cocina con Sanji, o jugaba en la hierba con su entusiasta capitán.

Sanji se había sentido extremadamente aliviado cuando había descubierto que a Zoro se le daba bastante bien ir al baño solo. Había temido tener que sacar al espadachín fuera y estar ahí mientras meaba en la cubierta, o algo igual de embarazoso, pero maravilla de maravillas, Chopper lo había acostumbrado a utilizar el baño de manera normal.

Gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores.

Ahora, después de una gran cena y el postre más delicioso que se le había ocurrido a Sanji, el cocinero estaba sentado fuera, en la cubierta, fumando un cigarrillo y pasando la mano por el pelo verde de la cabeza que estaba en esos instantes en su regazo.

El suave click de los tacones de Nami acercándose y la mano de Sanji se detuvo.

—Tú eres ese niño que siempre quiso un cachorrito y nunca pudo tener uno, ¿eh? —preguntó Nami.

Sanji rio.

—Algo así.

La navegante se apoyó en la borda y cruzó sus manos bajo sus pechos.

—Tiene sentido que se encuentre más cómodo contigo y con Luffy. Vosotros chicos sois nuestros luchadores más fuertes. Sois aquellos en quien confía más en la batalla. Probablemente aquellos en quien más confía.

Sanji no había pensado en eso. Sonrió a Nami, y pequeños corazones flotaron sobre su cabeza.

—¡Nami-swan~! ¡Eres tan lista!

Nami se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé.

Se acercó y se puso en cuclillas frente al adormecido espadachín. Se inclinó y pasó una delicada mano por su cabeza.

—Quieres a Sanji-kun, ¿verdad, Zoro?

Zoro hizo un sonido bajo desde la parte posterior de su garganta.

—Mmm… Sanji… cálido… hambre…

Sanji rodó los ojos, y Nami se rio desde donde estaba.

—Creo que vosotros dos seríais grandes amigos si tan solo pudierais superar esa cosa de "quién la tiene más grande".

Sanji le sonrió y dio otra calada de su cigarrillo.

—Todos podemos soñar, Nami-san.

Nami inclinó la cabeza y lo miró atentamente.

—¿Hablas de mí o de ti?

Estuvo sentado durante mucho rato después de que ella se fuera, pasando su mano por el cabello verde y acariciándolo, absorto. ¿Por qué no se llevaba bien con Zoro? Parecía que podía ser relativamente fácil, excepto que cada vez que se acercaban el uno al otro, las chispas saltaban y emergía la adrenalina. Siempre quería luchar contra el espadachín, y siempre quería burlarse y golpear y lanzar todas sus frustraciones y tensiones al bastardo porque sabía que el Marimo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Él podía soportarlo, al igual que Zoro sabía que Sanji podía soportarlo. Simplemente funcionaban así.

Zoro se revolvió y acarició el muslo de Sanji.

—Hey, Marimo —murmurró Sanji—, no vayas a poner tu cara en mi entrepierna. Pongo la línea ahí.

Zoro suspiró.

—Sanji… quiero Sanji…

Todo pareció detenerse. El corazón de Sanji pareció que dejaba de latir. El aire alrededor de su cuerpo se heló sin que hiciera frío. Incluso el sonido del océano parecía desaparecer en el silencio mientras Sanji intentaba respirar.

Eso tenía que ser algo de perros. Cuando perro-Zoro decía "querer" no quería decir "querer". Significaba lealtad o algún tipo de cosa de manada/nakama que Sanji era imposible que entendiera porque no era humano. Fuera cual fuera la razón, Sanji empezó a sentirse incómodo. Las zonas que Zoro estaba tocando estaban empezando a arder. La piel de su muslo estaba empezando a quemar. Estaba ardiendo bajo el contacto de Zoro, y si no se apartaba inmediatamente no sería más que cenizas.

—Levanta… —dijo Sanji con voz ahogada— levántate, Zoro —empujó al espadachín con su muslo, urgiéndole a que se levantara.

Zoro se giró para mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de confusión. Sin duda podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo del cocinero y estaba muy afectado por ello.

—Vamos —dijo Sanji con más firmeza—, sal de encima de mí.

Zoro se puso de pie, con la preocupación y el miedo grabados claramente en su rostro. Siguió a Sanji mientras el hombre se dirigía al cuarto de los chicos. Se detuvo cuando la mano de Sanji se posó sobre el picaporte.

—Sanji… —la voz de Zoro era tan cercana a un gimoteo como podía serlo.

Sanji se detuvo, inspiró profundamente, e intentó calmar la intensa tormenta en su pecho. Miró por encima de su hombro y se conmovió un poco por lo que vio.

La mirada en el rostro de Zoro era de vergüenza. Si tuviera orejas de animal, estarían pagadas a la parte posterior de su cabeza. Si tuviera cola, estaría entre sus piernas. Sanji intentó volver a pensar inmediatamente en lo que estaba pasando. Zoro era como un perro, no sabía nada más. Tan solo estaba siendo leal. Sanji lo alimentaba, lo cuidaba, lo respaldaba en las peleas, luchaba por él cuando estaba herido. Era probable que Zoro lo quisiera de alguna manera extraña y solo hubiera dicho lo que sentía. Ahora se había percatado del descontento y la confusión de Sanji y pensaba que era porque había hecho algo mal.

Sanji soltó el pomo y se volvió para encarar al espadachín. Ese era Zoro liberado de cualquier inhibición humana, de cada norma social (no es que al Zoro normal le importara mucho eso, pero había una línea que incluso el espadachín no cruzaría), todo lo que hacía a los humanos cautelosos, reservados, aquello que los convertía en criaturas que ocultaban sus emociones. Esta forma más elemental de Zoro parecía quere a Sanji con más que su corazón. Quería a Sanji con _todo su cuerpo_. En la mente de Zoro, Sanji lo alimentaba, lo cuidaba, y eso quería decir que Sanji lo quería. Así que, lógicamente, o mejor dicho instintivamente, Zoro correspondía ese amor. Era la forma más pura de amistad y unión que uno podía tener.

Sintiéndose como un tonto y un gilipollas, Sanji se relajó y le tendió la mano.

—Ven aquí —dijo en voz baja.

Zoro no se lo pensó dos veces. Se apresuró a los brazos de Sanji, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del rubio Su manos agarraron las caderas de cocinero con firmeza, y su respiración se escapó en jadeos suaves que estaban tan cerca de sollozos que Sanji sintió su corazón romperse. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los anchos hombros del espadachín y lo sostuvo con fuerza.

—¿Listo para ir a la cama? —le susurró contra el pelo verde.

Zoro asintió, pero no se movió.

—Vamos —lo animó Sanji—, vamos, venga.

Zoro parecía mejor cuando se sentaron en el sofá-cama de la cocina. Se abrazó a Sanji, deslizando una de sus piernas entre las del cocinero, y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Sanji. El rubio lo empujó juguetonamente cuando sintió el calor y la humedad de la lengua de Zoro contra su garganta, pero al final acabó riendo y atrayendo otra vez al espadachín después de una pequeña pela.

Sin embargo el sueño no le llegó con rapidez al cocinero. Permaneció despierto, reevaluando su relación con el nuevo y el viejo Zoro. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría el viejo Zoro a cerca de él. Se preguntó si el viejo espadachín tenía siquiera alguno de los mismos sentimientos que el nuevo. ¿También le gustaba al viejo Zoro, y este lo ocultaba bajo peleas e insultos?

¿Y cómo exactamente se sentía él sobre el viejo Zoro? Le gustaba… bueno, vale, _quería_ al nuevo Zoro, ¿pero al viejo?

¿Y eso de ser sumiso? ¿Desde cuándo era Zoro sumiso? ¿Por qué era sumiso con Sanji? Eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Tenía, sin embargo, cierto grado de atractivo. Sanji no se engañaba a sí mismo, le gustaba la idea de que Zoro le fuera sumiso… pero de nuevo, echaba de menos el Zoro que intentaba quedar por encima de él continuamente.

Con un torbellino de emociones, pero sintiéndose a salvo y seguro en el abrazo de Zoro, Sanji encontró por fin el sueño en las primeras horas de la mañana.

* * *

><p>—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Nami, sus ojos abiertos de par en par mientras le hablaba a Chopper al otro lado de la mesa.<p>

El doctor asintió, con una sonrisa satisfecha estampada en el rostro.

—Definitivamente. He aislado la encima, así que lo único que tengo que hacer es averiguar la mutación, y seré capaz de extraer…

—Chopper —dijo Robin con cariño—, tal vez solo deberías explicarnos lo básico, como cuánto tardará en hacer efecto.

Chopper la miró.

—Oh, sí, lo siento —se aclaró la garganta y continuó—. El resto de lo que tengo que hacer es bastante simple. Tan solo tardará unas pocas horas. Puedo darle a Zoro el antídoto esta noche, y después de dormir volverá a la normalidad.

—¡Eso es genial! —exclamó Luffy— Menos por que no podremos jugar más a buscar la pelota, eso es un rollo.

—Pero tendrás de vuelto a tu segundo al mando —ofreció Usopp—. Imagina que nos atacaran ahora mismo. Estamos sin uno de nuestros mejores luchadores. Yo no puedo estar protegiéndoos siempre yo solo, chicos.

—Usopp está en lo cierto —añadió Nami—. ¿Tres semanas sin ningún ataque? Es como si le diéramos pena a alguien de allá arriba.

Luffy se encogió de hombros y palmeó a Chopper en la espalda.

—Bueno, será triste ver irse a perro-Zoro, pero estoy emocionado por que el viejo Zoro vuelva. Adelante, ¡dale el antídoto en cuanto esté listo, Chopper!

—¡Entendido! —dijo Chopper con alegría.

Sanji continuó fregando los platos mientras la conversación seguía detrás de él. No quería ser parte de ella, o al menos alguien se daría cuenta de lo poco feliz que le hacía todo el asunto. Era una estupidez, la verdad, pero se había encariñado con el nuevo Zoro, y sentía como si estuvieran hablando de deshacerse de él.

Estúpido. Necesitaban a su segundo al mando de vuelta. Fin de la historia.

Sanji estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que todos habían acabado de comer y habían salido hasta que Brook asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Sanji! —rio alegremente Brook— ¡Tienes que venir a ver esto! ¡Es espectacular!

Sanji suspiró y cerró el grifo. Se secó las manos y sacó un cigarrillo del paquete. Salió por la puerta y lo encendió, frunciendo el ceño ante la extraña visión de lo que estaba sucediendo en la cubierta inferior.

Zoro estaba agachado sobre el cuerpo de un pez enorme. La mitad estaba sobre la cubierta, y la otra mitad colgando de la borda del barco. Un corte largo e irregular atravesaba la cabeza y la boca del pez, y pequeños trozos de bilis y sangre estaban cayendo al agua.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —le preguntó Sanji a Franky mientras se ponía al lado del carpintero.

—Tuh… —Franky se rascó la barbilla— Creo que está pescando…

Sanji se percató de cómo el cuerpo de Zoro se tensaba mientras vigilaba las oscuras aguas. Sus ojos relampaguearon como el acero mientras busca algo bajo las olas. El cocinero estaba a punto de ir a ver qué era tan interesante cuando Zoro saltó por la borda y cayó al mar.

—¡Ahahaha! —lo animó Luffy— ¡Vamos, Zoro!

Sanji corrió a la borda y vio al espadachín forcejeando con algo largo y blanco. Zoro lanzó un grito de batalla al agarrar los costados resbaladizos de lo que quiera que estuviera intentando atrapar. Se sumergió dentro del agua y después volvió a salir. Una vez y otra.

Sanji vio un destello plateado, y su corazón se aceleró. Era imposible.

Las crestas de las olas creadas por el espadachín y el pez monstruo comenzaron a tornarse carmesís. Sanji estaba seguro de que la sangre no era de Zoro, pero a pesar de ello echaba un ojo cada vez que una ola roja chocaba contra el costado del Sunny.

—¡Estás haciendo un desastre, tío! —gritó Franky— ¡Déjalo inconsciente y tráelo aquí!

Fue una ardua lucha, pero Zoro se las arregló para arrojar el pez a cubierta. Luffy acabó la pelea con un puñetazo certero en la cabeza. La sonrisa de Sanji inundó su rostro cuando miró la captura.

—¡Es un maldito aleta plateada! —exclamó Sanji— ¡Nunca antes había visto uno de estos! ¡Zoro! ¿Cómo has…

Zoro acababa de trepar por la borda y estaba sonriendo a Sanji. Se sacudió hasta quedar seco y pasó su mano por las aletas plateadas.

—Sanji… bonito…

Luffy se cayó de la risa y Sanji miró al pez con más cautela.

—¡Wow, Sanji! ¡Zoro te ha traído un regalo! ¿A que es guay? ¿Qué puedes hacer con este pez?

—Oh, montones de cosas —Sanji sonrió con el cigarro en la boca—. La carne de los aleta plateada se supone que es una de las más suculentas y sabrosas de todos los peces del Grand Line. Esta será la mejor cena que hayamos tenido en mucho tiempo.

—¡WOOHOO! ¡BIEN HECHO, ZORO! —gritó Luffy— ¡Vamos a jugar!

—¡No! —chilló Nami desde la cubierta superior— ¡Primero Zoro necesita un baño! ¡Está cubierto de sangre y tripas de pez!

—Oh, sí… —Luffy parecía perplejo— Cómo vamos a… ¿no podemos dejarlo que salte otra vez al océano?

Nami comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

—No, necesita un _baño_. Han pasado casi tres semanas desde que está así, y el jabón no lo ha tocado ni una vez. Está empezando a oler como un perro de verdad.

Franky enlazó las manos detrás de su cabeza y empezó a silbar.

—Tengo que hacer algunas reparaciones en uh… el pantoque

—¡Sí —exclamó Usopp— y yo tengo muchas, muchas… cosas… que hacer!

Nami rodó los ojos.

—Pienso multaros a todos si nadie se ofrece para…

—Yo puedo hacerlo, Nami-san —dijo Sanji con calma—. Lo bañaré, y puedo lidiar con él si se pone muy alborotador.

Nami le sonrió.

—¡Gracias, Sanji-kun!

Sanji se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia el espadachín.

—Muy bien, Zoro —ladró—, vamos.

* * *

><p>—Sabes —dijo Sanji con voz tranquila mientras dejaba caer más agua enjabonada sobre la espalda de Zoro— Chopper va a darte una cosa esta noche que te hará volver a como eras antes.<p>

Zoro dio una palmada a las burbujas, y parecía no prestar atención a lo que Sanji estaba diciendo. Tocó las que estaban flotando en el aire y rio cuando explotaron contra su cara.

—Pero tú ni siquiera sabes lo diferencia, ¿eh? —preguntó Sanji a la vez que frotaba los brazos y los hombros de Zoro— Tú estás tan feliz como siempre, sin preocupaciones, sin problemas a parte de comer y echarte la siesta de la tarde…

Zoro arremolinó el agua con sus manos y contempló el patrón del jabón con interés, absorto.

—No tienes ni idea de los estúpidos sentimientos que estoy teniendo —continuó Sanji—. No tienes ni idea de cuánto voy a echar de menos esta versión tuya… Mañana, cuando seas el estúpido Marimo otra vez y peleemos y nos insultemos todo el rato.

Zoro se giró para mirarlo en ese momento, y usó sus manos para arrojar agua con jabón en el rostro de Sanji. El rubio hizo un "eek" y miró al espadachín sin considerarlo una amenaza.

—Sanji… jugar… —sonrió Zoro.

Sanji colgó sus manos sobre el borde de la bañera y suspiró.

—Esto no está bien…

Sin pensarlo, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias o las implicaciones, Sanji se inclinó hacia delante y besó la frente de Zoro con cariño. El espadachín lo miró y sonrió, feliz por el afecto. Pero entonces debió de captar la intensidad que el cocinero estaba sintiendo, porque su sonrisa se ablandó y miró a Sanji con una expresión que era mucho más seria que ninguna de las que hubiera esbozada antes esa versión animal de Zoro.

Fue estúpido. Fue muy, muy estúpido. Sanji lo vio venir, y debería de haberlo detenido, pero lo cierto es que no quería, ¿y qué importaba? A Zoro no iba a importarle.

Zoro se inclinó poco a poco y tocó los labios de Sanji tentativamente. No fue realmente un beso, sino más bien un roce de labios y un rápido movimiento de lenguas, pero encendió algo oculto en el interior de Sanji. Zoro sin duda lo sintió, porque sus manos estuvieron en los bordes de la bañera en un instante, y se inclinó, respirando con fuerza en la curva del cuello de Sanji. El cocinero se estremeció e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. El agua se derramó por todas partes, empapando los pantalones de Sanji. Antes de saber qué estaba haciendo, Zoro estaba fuera de la bañera y cerniéndose sobre él.

—Sanji… —gruñó Zoro.

Ese no era el Zoro sumiso al que Sanji se había acostumbrado No, ese era más como el viejo Zoro. Ese Zoro era desafiante. Ese Zoro hacía saber lo que quería sin que todos los sentimientos y normas humanas se pusieran en su camino. Ese Zoro era primario y puro, expuesto tan solo a sus emociones y necesidades más básicas.

Y ese Zoro lo deseaba. Deseaba a _Sanji_.

No había ninguna explicación. Ninguna justificación. Era inútil buscarle el sentido. Era lo que era. Era una atracción nacida del poder y la confianza y la sangre y el sudor. Era una conexión profunda que no tenía por qué ser razonable.

Zoro lamió de arriba abajo el cuello de Sanji. Su lengua lamió sus labios, su nariz, sus párpados, su frente. Acarició el pelo rubio de Sanji, mordisqueando su oreja. Sanji sintió la dureza de Zoro contra su muslo y por unos momentos se quedó inmóvil de la sorpresa. Pero la desesperación desenfrenada y lo que el espadachín estaba mostrándole, rápidamente apartaron cualquier otro pensamiento de la cabeza del cocinero.

Sanji siempre había querido ser deseado de esa manera. Siempre había necesitado ser necesitado así. Tal vez era mezquino, puede que estuviera mal por muchos motivos, pero si ese era Zoro en el fondo, entonces… ¿quién podía juzgarlo? Si eso era lo que Zoro quería… ¿Quién decía que no podía ocurrir? No era como si Sanji estuviera forzando a Zoro.

Zoro era fiero en su celo, algo que Sanji no había experimentado antes. Sus compañeras normalmente eran pequeñas y amables, inocentes o tímidas. No estaba acostumbrado a esta muestra de poder, de fuerza. Zoro sostuvo sus brazos contra el suelo y le mordió con fuerza en el pecho, sus poderosas caderas embistiendo contra él con fuerza suficiente como para dejar moratones.

A Sanji le gustaba. Le gustaba la posibilidad del peligro o salir herido. Era excitante, y se encontró a sí mismo devolviendo los besos, lamidas y mordiscos allí donde podía. Cuando Zoro se tensó sobre él y dejó escapar un profundo gruñido, la cabeza de Sanji dio vueltas ante el pensamiento de que acababa de ser el causante de que Zoro se corriera. Eso ya de por sí era poderoso a su manera. Era una debilidad, algo a lo que podía volverse adicto fácilmente, como sus cigarros.

—Sanji… —Zoro estaba jadeando— Sanji… cálido… bueno… Sanji…

Sanji liberó sus brazos y pasó los dedos por el pelo de Zoro. Besó al espadachín en la frente y sacó su pesado cuerpo de encima del suyo. Ambos estaban empapados, tumbados en el suelo de baldosas del baño, pero a Sanji no le importaba. Acababa de cruzar la línea con Zoro, y necesitaba un momento para hacerse a la idea.

—Sanji… —murmuró Zoro otra vez.

—¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa, Zoro? —preguntó Sanji.

—Hambre…

Sanji rio y sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto.

—Bien —apartó al espadachín de encima de él y se sentó—. Vuelve a la bañera y enjuágate. Iré a hacer la cena después de que te seques.

Zoro sonrió, y obedeció felizmente.

* * *

><p>Chopper tuvo el antídoto listo para la cena. Mezcló los polvos en la salsera que le prestó Sanji, y lo vertió sobre la porción de pescado del espadachín. El cocinero contempló con creciente tristeza como Zoro engullía la carne, desconocedor de que lo que se estaba metiendo en el cuerpo lo distanciaría otra vez del cocinero.<p>

Cuando la comida hubo terminado, y los restos de aleta plateada ya estaban guardados en el congelador, Sanji salió a fumarse un cigarro. Zoro le trajo la pelota, pero tan solo jugó un par de veces. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando, y sus pies parecían más pesados de lo habitual.

—Se va a poner muy atontado —explicó Chopper—. Nos convendría acostarlo pronto. Cuando se levante por la mañana, debería haber regresado a la normalidad.

Sanji asintió, ocultando su decepción bajo una larga calada a su cigarro.

Condujeron a Zoro hasta su litera en el dormitorio, y Sanji se fue a dormir a la cocina. Se removió y dio vueltas durante horas, su corazón le dolía, como si supiera que no debía dormirse. Cuando finalmente se durmió, ni soñó ni descansó, y cuando se levantó, se sintió como si hubiera sido mejor no dormir en absoluto.

Se lavó en la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno. Todavía no quería ver a nadie, especialmente a Zoro. La rutina de cortar, pelar, freír, amasar y hornear calmó sus nervios. Cuando sus amigos empezaron a llegar para el desayuno, Sanji esbozó su mejor sonrisa y sirvió a las chicas con tanto gusto como de normal.

Zoro durmió durante el desayuno, pero Chopper se ofreció a llevarle algo más tarde. Pasó la hora de comer, y el espadachín seguía sin aparecer. Luffy estaba empezando a angustiarse, preguntándole a Chopper por qué Zoro no estaba levantando pesas o algo. Chopper dijo que Zoro podía tardar un par de días en recuperarse por completo. Luffy aceptó esto sin muchas quejas.

La cena fue otra historia.

Zoro entró en la cocina detrás de Chopper, con aspecto cansado, pero a simple vista de vuelta al viejo Zoro. Luffy se lanzó hacia su segundo al mando, y fue apartado rápidamente a un costado. Nami y Robin lo felicitaron amablemente, y Franky y Brook alternaron entre palmadas en la espalda y ponerse a cantar. Usopp pareció algo receloso al principio, pero se repuso en seguida de lo que le estuviera molestando. Picó a Zoro sobre jugar a buscar la pelota, y se encogió bajo la mesa cuando Zoro le chilló con una mirada no-tan-amenazante.

—Yo _no jugué_ a buscar la pelota —bramó.

—¡Sí que lo hiciste! —exclamó Luffy— ¡Y fue GENIAL!

Zoro gruñó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo que tú digas… Oi, cocinero, tengo hambre.

Sanji, que había estado escuchando todo con un peso en su corazón, gruñó a la sartén donde las cebollas chisporroteaban.

—Te esperas a que llegue tu turno, Marimo. Primero sirvo a las chicas, y después al resto de vosotros, animales.

—¡Hurra! —gritó Luffy— ¡Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad!

Sí, Sanji pensó miserablemente. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Echó una rápida mirada por encima de su hombro, y casi se quemó la mano cuando se cruzó con los ojos del espadachín. No fue una mirada enfadada o molesta a las que estaba acostumbrado con la se encontró, sino una mirada triste y decepcionada. Esa imagen sacudió a Saji hasta sus huesos, y se giró de nuevo, atacando la cena con renovada agresividad.

Se evitaron mutuamente después de eso. El único contacto que tuvieron fue cuando Sanji le devolvió a las espadas a Zoro del armario donde las había escondido. Las dejó sobre la mesa, y el espadachín fue a recogerlas sin una palabra. Todo era extraño. Sanji no podía mirarlo sin pensar en aquella vez en el baño, y Zoro parecía pensar tan fuerte en algo cuando miraba a Sanji que casi parecía que le doliera.

Un par de días se convirtieron en un par más, y hubo pasado una semana. Sanji seguía durmiendo en la cocina, (o fingiéndolo, de todas maneras no estaba consiguiendo dormir mucho) y la tensión entre ellos dos era más alta de lo que nunca había sido. No parecía que la tripulación se diera cuenta o, al menos, no notaban lo mala que era en realidad. En el octavo día, Sanji estaba preparado para saltar por la borda si no pasaba algo.

Al parecer, Zoro se sentía igual. Después de la comida, el espadachín se quedó en la mesa, saludando con una inclinación de cabeza a los otros mientras salieron uno detrás de otro. Usopp fue el último en irse. Parecía preocupado por dejarlos a los dos solos.

—Puedes irte, Usopp —dijo Sanji con calma—. No se atreverá a romper nada en mi cocina.

Usopp no dijo nada y subió lentamente la escalera hacia la cubierta superior.

Zoro estuvo sentado en silencio durante un rato. Sanji lavó los platos y fumó. La tensión era papable. Palabras silenciosas retumbando en el silencio.

—Gracias por guardar mis espadas —murmuró Zoro.

Sanji se encogió de hombros.

—No fue nada.

Otro largo silencio.

—Me gustabas mucho más cuando te parecías a un perro —refunfuñó Sanji.

—Seguro que sí —gruñó Zoro.

Fue demasiado. Zoro estaba pidiéndolo a gritos, y Sanji se moría por romper algo. El cocinero se giró y lanzó un bol a la cabeza del espadachín. Sin embargo, Zoro estaba esperándolo, y lo apartó de un manotazo.

—¿Quieres pelea, cocinero? —se burló levantándose lentamente, con su mano en la funda de Wado.

—Sí —Sanji se aflojó la corbata—. Empecemos.

La tripulación les dio manga ancha. Para cuando ambos se habían cansado del otro, Franky estaba quejándose de cómo iban a tener que reparar el mástil, y de cómo iba a tener que replantar casi toda la hierba de la cubierta inferior. Luffy, por otro lado, parecía feliz con la pelea. Se sentó en la borda cuando Sanji subió las escaleras sangrando y apoyándose más en su lado derecho.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó el capitán.

Sanji sonrió alrededor de su cigarro.

—Sí, mucho.

* * *

><p>El sueño continuó eludiendo a Sanji esa noche. Estaba contemplando el techo de la cocina, preguntándose si iba a volver a poder dormir con normalidad alguna vez. Le dolía la cabeza del cansancio, y sus músculos estaban empezando a protestar por la falta de un verdadero descanso.<p>

La puerta de la cocina abriéndose lo sobresaltó, y Sanji se congeló. La luz de la luna en el exterior delineó la silueta de una persona alta antes de que la puerta se cerrara con suavidad. El olor a sangre y acero golpeó a Sanji como un tren antes de que el cocinero saltara de la cama para defenderse del ataque.

Pero Zoro solo se dejó caer al suelo al lado de su sofá-cama y suspiró profundamente.

—No puedo dormir —dijo en voz baja.

Sanji tragó.

—¿Y? ¿Qué cojones quieres que haga yo al respecto?

—Quiero que me hagas sitio —gruñó Zoro.

—_¿¡Qué!? _—chilló Sanji mientras el espadachín lo hacía a un lado y se tumbaba en la cama— ¡Hey, Zoro! No puedes…

—Cállate —gruñó de nuevo—. Yo estoy cansado y tú estás cansado, quiero dormir, y parezco recordar dormir muy bien aquí contigo.

Sanji se quedó inmóvil cuando Zoro se acurrucó detrás de él. Los brazos del espadachín rodearon su cadera, y un aliento cálido golpeó la parte de detrás del cuello de Sanji. Sanji gritó al comprender la gravedad de las palabras de Zoro.

—Zoro… —susurró— ¿te acuerdas?

Zoro asintió contra su pelo.

—Algunos trozos.

Sanji intentó que su corazón dejara de martillear contra su caja torácica.

—Si te acuerdas… Te acuerdas de cuando… Esa vez que nosotros… eh… la vez…

—He dicho que te calles, Sanji —el aliento de Zoro acarició su piel y se sintió _tan bien_—. Solo duérmete.

Así que Sanji hizo lo único que podía hacer: se relajó contra el cálido cuerpo detrás de él y cerró los ojos. Ya se preocuparía mañana.

**FIN**


End file.
